Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"Eska? You still in here?" Spiro opened the door gently to see if his best friend was here. He noticed the lights were off. It felt like deja vu all over again. He spotted Eska sitting on her bed, sniffing something in her arms. When he turned on the lights, Eska suddenly turned around and hissed. With Benny's scarf in hand. "AHhh!" Spiro yelped, "Eska?! What on earth are you doing?" "Oh, hey, Spiro," Eska looked at the scarf, "Just..." she sniffed it again, "Making memories." "Is that...Benny's scarf?" Spiro pointed to it. "Yes! Here, smell!" Eska thrusted the scarf towards Spiro, "It's filled with Benny's memories. It's like he's still here!" Spiro was confused. He shrugged, took a whiff, then drew back in disgust, "Augh! Eska! How can you stand this smell? It's awful!" "But it's Benny awful," Eska gripped it to her chest, "And I like it!" "Eska, we gotta return this to Benny," Spiro told her, "And wash it first." "What?! No way! No. Way!" Eska shook her head, "You'll wash all the memories out!" "Eska, it's a scarf, not a brain." Spiro crossed his arms. "But, this scarf carries may great times!" Eska tried to convince him, "Like the time I got to hug him on Hug-A-Smurf day, or the time we got to spend on Sunrise Hill alone together, or the time where he kissed me! I can smell it!" "Eska, I've seen your insanity," Spiro explained, "But this is beyond cuckoo! A thing can't keep your memories! And besides, Benny may still wonder if we're looking for this. I say we get this washed and sent back to him." Eska looked at Spiro's eyes, then she sighed, "Oh...alright "You'll thank me later," Spiro gripped her wrist, "C'mon, let's go see if Laundry Smurf can get this scarf washed." "My memories..." Eska muttered as she and Spiro made their way to the laundromat, where Laundry Smurf worked. Spiro knocked on the door of Laundry's door. "Oh, hi Spiro!" Laundry waved to him, "What can I do ya for?" "Oh, well, we have this scarf in need of-" Spiro looked and Eska was gone, "What in...where'd she go?" "You...had something to wash?" Laundry asked her. "Yes, and she's gone!" Spiro looked around. "I gotta go find her!" While Spiro went to find Eska, the redhead herself was hiding. She clutched the scarf to her chest and ran as fast as she could towards the Smurfelli's dome house. She knocked on the door, but no one was home. She saw it was unlocked so she went inside. While in there, she climbed to the top and sat behind the lookout area. "You and I are safe now," Eska cradled the scarf, "No one will separate us again." Meanwhile, in the forest, the Smurfelli's followed their father as they noticed the force was getting stronger. They then stopped at the decayed dirt, where it was as black as night. It led them various places. "Eww, this ground is like, so disgusting!" Allura shuddered, "I hate to be the person to step on this trash." "This black path leads in multiple directions," Dante studied it, "What if it's trying to lead us somewhere?" "Father, do we may have to...split up?" Aisa asked. "Whatever this is, I'm afraid so," Olivier nodded, "We need to split up into three groups. Axel, Astrid, Charming, and Allura, you take the left path. Dante, Wilt, Juliet, and Clover, the right. I will take Echo and Aisa on the straight path and see where this is leading us." "I sure hope we find out where this is leading us," Juliet clasped her hands. "I as well, Olivier nodded, "Now...let us split up. This could be a sign of something more..." Previous Next Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story